


How Do You Know This Girl Again?

by HurricaneJane



Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneJane/pseuds/HurricaneJane
Summary: The ask:HOW ABOUT.... Aden getting ready for his first date with a girl he's been crushing on, and the dynamic of Clarke, Lexa, and Anya all drinking wine at Anya's and hyping him up for it?
Series: Quality Ingredients One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589668
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89





	How Do You Know This Girl Again?

“How do you know this girl again?” Anya asked. She was sitting in her living room with Lexa and Clarke on a Sunday afternoon after finishing up chores and grocery shopping. Her hair was a wild mess, her jeans were ripped, and she had on last night’s make up and a raggedy Polis t shirt complete with bleach stains from Lexa’s grand opening over a decade ago.

Lexa drove Aden home from his brunch shift, picked up Clarke and wine on the way, and the three women were helping Anya’s teenaged son get ready for a date. More accurately, Clarke and Lexa were helping Anya not freak out that Aden was getting ready for a date.

“I told you already,” Aden muttered as he fixed his hair in a mirror on the wall by the front door. “She’s in my art class, she’s in the band with me and we’ve just known each other for a few years from school. She was my lab partner last year in biology.”

“What’s she like?” Clarke perked up as she topped off everyone’s glass before dropping onto the couch between Lexa and Anya. She had been the one to go through his closet with him and help him decide on his clothes. She was the softest of the three of them on the topic and brought the fewest pressures and Aden was quietly thankful she was there.

“She’s smart and she’s funny. She’s really good at painting,” Aden shrugged. He was nervous about the date but didn’t want to admit it. Having three powerful, successful women pumping him up was actually helpful.

“Is she pretty?” Lexa egged him on as she settled a hand on Clarke’s thigh.

“It doesn’t matter if she’s pretty,” Aden shrugged again.

“That’s my boy! Beauty is on the inside!” Anya nodded with approval.

“But oh my god, she’s SO pretty,” Aden exhaled with wide eyes. They all laughed.

“How are you feeling about it?” Clarke, always pleasant and calm compared to his mother and her cousin, asked him.

“Fine,” Aden lied. He straightened his collar and turned around to face them.

“What are you guys going to do?” Lexa sipped from her wine glass.

“We’re going to get a bite to eat and then we’re going to a movie downtown,” Aden was fighting an excited grin with a nervous wince. “There’s an art show we might check out if we have time. She has to be home at ten.”

“I like a girl with a curfew,” Anya pointed her wine glass at Lexa. “It means she’s probably nothing like we were.”

“I think he’s too smart to get mixed up with girls like us,” Lexa rolled her eyes and draped her arm across the back of the couch around Clarke, who laughed. “Where are you going to eat?”

“That new burger bar, Azgeda. Roan’s good buddy is the kitchen manager over there. He let him know I was coming tonight with a girl,” Aden replied as he adjusted his watch.

“Look at you! You’ve been in the industry for five minutes and you’re already developing your own hookups,” Lexa beamed. “I’m so proud.”

“I don’t know if I like that,” Anya folded her arms. 

“Mom!” Aden snapped.

“I know that guy,” Lexa waved a hand. “That place is tame and great. This is on the up and up.”

“I also sincerely doubt Roan would risk pissing off either of you two,” Clarke laughed and pointed at the Woods women on either side of her. “So, have you two been out before?”

“With friends and stuff in groups, but this is our first official date by ourselves,” Aden grinned.

“Nice,” Lexa nodded at him with a knowing smirk.

“Have you guys kissed yet?” Clarke wagged her brows at him.

“Clarke!” Anya snapped.

“We made out at a party recently,” Adan glanced away. His cheeks pinked and his grin made him look like a little boy again.

“Aden!” Anya shifted her glare.

“Excellent,” Lexa clinked her glass against Clarke’s in celebration.

“Lexa!” Anya huffed.

“You invited us to be part of this knowing full well how we feel about it,” Lexa shrugged. “He’s sixteen! He should be making out!”

“I know, I know,” Anya sighed and raked her fingers through her messy hair. “I can’t believe he’s this old. It feels like I was holding him in my arms just last week.”

“You look very handsome, Aden,” Clarke spoke up between Lexa’s smirks and Anya’s woes. “And it sounds like you’ve planned a lovely date.”

“Thank you, Clarke,” he smiled warmly at her.

“Is this girl driving?” Anya asked sternly.

“Her name is Emily, and yes, she’s driving,” Aden folded his arms and mirrored his mother. They looked so much alike with the same sour face on.

“Please tell me that I do not need to remind you to be safe,” Anya began.

“Jesus, Mom!” Aden covered his eyes with his hand. 

“I know that my teenaged pregnancy worked out really well with you being the coolest kid in the world and all, but let me tell you something, Buster. You are an anomaly,” Anya pointed sternly at him.

“Weren’t you technically twenty?” Lexa raised a brow at Anya.

“This is really the wrong time for your technicalities, Alexandria,” Anya snapped.

“You’ve told me this a hundred times!” Aden groaned.

“She’s right, though, dude,” Lexa nodded her head at Anya. “You don’t want to mess around with that.”

“If anyone knows how exciting it is to ride around in cars with cute boys and make out at parties, it’s me,” Anya chugged from her wine.

“It’s certainly not me,” Lexa joked to break the tension. Clarke coughed as she laughed into her wine.

“Do you think if I knocked a girl up, I’d run out on her and not raise the kid?” Aden pointed at himself.

“If that’s your idea of a joke, you’re welcome to be grounded until you’re dead, you little wiseass,” Anya narrowed her eyes at him.

“Sorry,” Aden softened. “I’m just nervous.”

The doorbell rang and they all froze.

“Do not embarrass this girl,” Lexa glared at Anya who gaped back at her.

“Why don’t you go get the door,” Clarke said lowly to Aden with an encouraging smile. He took a deep breath, pivoted abruptly and went for the door.

“I can’t believe you hit him with that shit right now,” Lexa shoved Anya in the shoulder with the arm behind Clarke. “He’s a good kid, Anya. Give him a break.”

“I’m trying!” Anya hissed. Aden stood awkwardly in the doorway of the living room with a girl a few inches taller than he was. They both fidgeted awkwardly and were both gussied up for a night out.

“Mom,” Aden began deliberately. “This is Emily.”

“Hi, Emily,” Anya composed herself and stood up to shake hands. “I’m Anya. This is my cousin Lexa and her girlfriend, Clarke.”

“Oh wow! I didn’t realize you’d be here!” Emily blushed as she shook hands with Lexa. “Aden told me he spends a lot of time with you, I didn’t realize. I’m a huge fan.”

“I like her already,” Lexa grinned. Anya rolled her eyes.

“I’ll be home before ten,” Aden spoke evenly and with purpose. “Are you two still going to be here?” He gestured at Lexa and Clarke.

“Probably. We’re going to help your mom out with a few things,” Clarke answered for them. 

“Have fun,” Lexa smiled at him. “Maybe next time you two can come into Houm if I give this guy the night off.”

“I’d love that,” Emily said with a huge grin. She was looking at Aden who couldn't help returning one despite the audience.

“I’ll see you all later,” Aden waved at them as he took her hand and they left. The three of them stood in the doorway and watched as they got into the car.

“What things are you two here to help me out with again?” Anya asked Clarke.

“Lexa’s going to make us dinner and I’m going to keep you from sending him a thousand text messages to come home early,” Clarke said flatly. 

“We brought steaks,” Lexa added. “It’s a thinly veiled attempt to distract you.”

“This wine is working,” Anya swirled her glass before downing the rest. They watched the car pull away before shutting the door. “Thanks, you two. I appreciate it.”

“I’m pretty sure he does, too,” Clarke chuckled. “Now, come on. Let’s get your mind of it with another glass.”


End file.
